This invention relates to a platform dolly system. More specifically, this invention relates to a dolly system utilized to transport heavy equipment and product.
When moving heavy equipment or product such as industrial sized pipe that can be up to 300 feet long and 40 inches wide and up to 100 tons for a load, typically the platform utilized is trailer oriented. Platform trailers are used for moving large pipes for the oil industry, large tanks in the heavy transport business as well as large support segments for the wind industry. Typically these structural pieces are placed on a platform trailer that is difficult to maneuver and extremely expensive to manufacture because the trailer is a vehicle that is directly operated by an individual. As such, many deficiencies in the art are presented.
Therefore a principal object of the present invention is to provide a platform dolly system that is easy to maneuver.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a platform dolly system that facilitates the moving of large industrial equipment and industrial sized pipes.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.